


"I could kiss you right now"

by WingsOfWax



Series: One or the Other [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexy Times?, exy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfWax/pseuds/WingsOfWax
Summary: “I could kiss you right now,” Matt whispers with a grin and a wink.Aaron rolls his eyes and shoves at his arm. “Save it, Boyd.” He gives Matt a look, and Matt nods once. They are staying in a hotel tonight and flying back to Palmetto tomorrow. He and Matt were assigned to share a room - which is perfect, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this one a while back and i was going through my stuff and i found it and realized i totally forgot to post it here - sorry
> 
> i like having everything in one place, so...
> 
> thanks again to @webedragons for sending me the prompt :)

They lost to the Trojans during spring championships last year, and it sucked, but this year they’re facing off against Penn State and they’re _winning_. It’s Matt’s last game, and Aaron wants finish this with a win and a new fucking trophy so Matt looks damn good on his way to the Hawks. They are all playing out of their skin for this.

Aaron and Matt are facing off against Penn’s strikers, and Penn has possession. Aaron floors his striker with a brutal check and scoops up the ball, flinging it back to Andrew rather than risk trying to get the shot to Neil up the court where he can’t see him. The rebound is deafening, and Neil scores almost instantly. Matt whoops as they reset and he and Aaron clack their racquets together. 

Play resumes with Penn getting possession again. It’s more of a fight this time, but Aaron absolutely will not let his striker around him - no matter how much height he has on Aaron. Besides, Aaron is used to running scrimmages against Neil and Matt now that they have enough of a team to even run scrimmages. He knows how to block against tall players - and fast players. 

Andrew shouts something about Matt’s striker in German, and Aaron cuts his eyes across the court to look. His striker doesn’t have the ball and he’s pretty sure he can leave defense to Andrew for a moment to help Matt out. So he breaks away and stick-checks Matt’s striker at the last possible second, ruining his shot and scooping up the ball and tossing it to Neil. Matt pats him once on the shoulder as they take up their standard positions again. 

Neil scores again, somehow, and the final buzzer sounds. The striker in Aaron’s face shoves him hard against the plexiglass and Aaron pushes back with his racquet. A ref is already on court to break them up. Aaron is tugged away from the fight he wants to have and he’s roped into the goal-line celebration. 

Matt has his arm thrown around Aaron’s shoulders where he is crushed between Matt and Nicky. They are celebrating in a rush of adrenaline, but Aaron is barely even on his feet anymore. He's played for more than half of the game for the first time all season, and he is exhausted. He knows Matt, Neil, Kevin, and Andrew all have to be just as tired. 

They line up for the customary “good game” hand shakes and Penn State takes their loss with dignity. The Foxes are presented with their trophy, but Kevin immediately hands it over to Wymack, and even Aaron has to smirk at the way Wymack almost tears up. 

Matt has his arm around Aaron's shoulders as they head to the locker room. They are in Pennsylvania for the game, and the stadium is far larger than the Foxes’ stadium. He drags himself away from Matt and they all peel out of their gear and take long, hot showers to relax. There aren't full stalls here, but there is some semblance of privacy in the ¾ walls and doors. 

Aaron dresses in sweats, a tee shirt, and his black hoodie before flopping on the couch in the green room. He could sleep right now. It is empty, save for Matt just now coming in. Matt walks over to him quickly and sits beside him. He leans over, close to Aaron. 

“I could kiss you right now,” he whispers, with a grin and a wink. 

Aaron rolls his eyes and shoves at his arm. “Save it, Boyd.” He gives Matt a look, and Matt nods once. They are staying in a hotel tonight and flying back to Palmetto tomorrow. He and Matt were assigned to share a room - which is perfect, really. 

They sit in silence, with Aaron mostly dozing beside Matt while Matt plays on his phone. The rest of the team shuffles in and most of them take up similar positions to Aaron. Finally, Wymack, Kevin, Neil, and Andrew shuffle in. The last three head to the locker room and showers. It doesn't take them long. 

Once they are all assembled, Wymack claps a few times to get everyone’s attention. “You won. You went up against Penn State and you  _ won _ . Don't ever let anyone look down on you. You are champions. Some of you are champions twice over and have the potential for more.”

“Coach,” Neil sighs, “we know you're proud of us, but we're exhausted. Can this wait until tomorrow? Half of us are already asleep.” Aaron is pretty sure that's a jibe at him. He isn't asleep, he just has his eyes closed. 

“Sure,” Wymack sighs. “I  _ am _ proud. Come on, get your shit. I've got the bus at the door already.” The team stirs and they start grabbing their bags. 

Aaron yawns and forces himself up and hefts his gear bag over his shoulder. He aches all over and he's pretty sure he will be covered in bruises tomorrow. He limps down the hall to the exit. Twice during the game he fell and slammed his left knee into the hardwood floor. He’ll have Abby look at it tomorrow if it's still swollen. 

They all toss their gear into the bottom of the bus and keep the smaller duffels full of clothes with them in their seats. The bus Wymack rented for them is larger than the one they have back at PSU, so Aaron gets a window seat to himself near the back and he promptly closes his eyes for a nap. 

The hotel they are staying in is somewhere between decent and nice, but Aaron can't be assed to care all that much. Wymack passes around their room keys and doesn't bother trying to tell them not to go to the other rooms. Nicky and Dylan have a stash of alcohol divided between their bags and most of the team will probably be in and out of there all night getting hammered. Normally, Aaron would be all for joining the little party just for the booze, but he is too tired and he has better plans anyway.

He and Matt ride up to the sixth floor with Andrew, Neil, and Kevin. They part ways halfway down the hall and Aaron waits for Matt to unlock the door and step inside. He tosses his duffel on the bed by the far wall the moment he is in the room. Matt leaves his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed closer to the door. Aaron takes one look at the full-size bed and falls into Matt’s face-first. 

Matt laughs. “What are you doing?” He sits on the other side of the bed and Aaron turns his head to watch as Matt kicks off his shoes and sheds his tee shirt. Matt flops back on the pillows and reaches over to rub his hand over Aaron’s hair and down his back. “I still want to kiss you.”

“Go for it,” Aaron says, most of his words muffled where half his face is pressed into the duvet. Matt chuckles and rolls to his side, then prods and pokes at Aaron until Aaron huffs and rolls to face Matt. “Happy?”

“Almost,” Matt says. He flashes Aaron a quick smile and shuffles closer before bending to kiss Aaron’s cheek. “Getting there.” 

“I feel like one big bruise,” Aaron grumbles. “I don't feel like moving. Whatever you want, you’ll have to do it yourself.” He yawns again. 

Matt smiles like he's teasing. “Is that permission to do what I want?”

“Depends on what you want,” Aaron counters. It’s not exactly true, not entirely, because Matt won’t ask for anything Aaron is unwilling to give, and they both know that. But Aaron  _ does  _ enjoy being a little shit at every given opportunity. 

With a long, soft hum, Matt rests his hand on the side of Aaron’s face and brushes his temple with his thumb. Aaron closes his eyes and lets the lull of sleep pull him closer to relaxation. “Will you sit in my lap?” Matt asks.

“My knee hurts, so no.” Aaron looks at Matt to see his reaction, but the stupid little smile is still there. Matt’s fingers scratch lightly at the back of Aaron’s neck, and shit, that feels good. Aaron’s eyes drift closed again. 

“I have a different idea. Turn over.” Matt takes his hand away and Aaron can feel him rolling around on the bed. Aaron shifts so that he’s on his stomach and grabs a pillow to make himself more comfortable, wrapping his arms around it and pushing his face flat into it. They so rarely get moments to themselves that he hates to waste it, so as long as he’s not required to jack-shit right now, he won’t complain. Matt huffs a little a moment later. “You could at least take your hoodie and shirt off.” 

“Do it yourself,” Aaron mumbles into the pillow, and he’s not even sure if Matt can hear him, let alone understand him. But then Matt is sitting on the bed again, and he’s straddling Aaron’s legs and more or less sitting on Aaron’s thighs. Aaron shivers a little at the first brush of fingers along his back just above the hem of his sweatpants. He’s forced to let go of the pillow, so he speeds things along by reaching back over his head and tugging off his shirt and hoodie together. Then he’s face down in the pillow again before Matt can comment. 

Matt’s hands are on his back, rubbing over his shoulders and down his spine, up his sides, down again, across his hips, up again, to his neck, and everywhere. When Matt’s hands vanish, Aaron sighs silently, sort of wishing he hadn’t stopped. Then something  _ cold  _ hits his back and his shoulders tense and bunch and he’s already turning his head and opening his mouth to bitch, but Matt cuts him off.

“Shit, sorry,” Matt yelps. He’s quick to rub his hand over the lump of cold lotion. All that does is spread it around, but it doesn’t stay cold for long, so Aaron forgives him. “Didn’t think it’d be so cold.” He can smell the lotion - it smells like mint.

“Apparently Pennsylvania didn’t get the memo that spring means ‘warm’,” Aaron grumbles into his pillow. Matt starts digging his fingers into the muscles along Aaron’s shoulders and, for some reason, it only just now strikes Aaron as to what Matt’s actually doing. This is a fucking massage. “Really?” is all he can say.

“What?” Matt asks innocently. His fingers move up to Aaron’s neck and  _ fuck _ but that feels good. Aaron just sort of goes boneless as he sinks into his pillow and the bed. He isn’t the type, but he thinks that if he were, this would be where he’d start moaning like Matt sometimes does when Aaron pulls his hair. Aaron’s pretty sure the bastard is grinning like a fucking idiot, but Aaron can’t even be mad about it.

“Fuck you,” Aaron grumbles as Matt moves away from his neck and back to his shoulders, giving him his ability to speak back. 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to do anything,” Matt reminds him, even if he’s only teasing. He drifts down to Aaron’s spine and Aaron’s pretty sure by the end of this he’s just going to be soup. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m actually enjoying myself. You never relax.”

Aaron doesn’t really have a response to that, so he just sort of grunts back and Matt laughs softly. Matt keeps moving down his back, over his ribs and down to his hips. At the hem of Aaron’s sweats, he pauses for a moment and begins to work his way back up, working closer to Aaron’s sides rather than on either side of his spine. This time when Matt reaches Aaron’s neck, he doesn’t stay for as long, but he bends over Aaron and kisses down and across his neck and shoulders. 

“Give me your arm,” Matt says, tugging gently at where Aaron’s arm is hidden under the pillow. Aaron stretches it out and Matt starts fucking massaging his damn arm too. He hits more than one still-forming bruise, but he’s gentle over those and moves along quickly. He’s delicate over Aaron’s hands, too, though there’s no real reason for him to be. He does the same to Aaron’s other arm before just rubbing over his back lightly a few times. 

“If you want me to do the rest of you, you’ll have to take your sweats off,” Matt says with an amused tone. Aaron huffs and rolls his eyes on the underside of his eyelids - his eyes just won’t open anymore - but he nods. He doesn’t help Matt out at all this time, but Matt’s more than capable of physically moving Aaron wherever he wants him to be. 

“Fuck, babe, your knee is swollen,” Matt says softly, his fingers ghosting over the side of Aaron’s left knee. 

“I know,” Aaron sighs. “I’ll do something about it tomorrow.”

“I’ll get you some ice,” Matt says, and shifts to get up. 

“Fuck no,” Aaron grumbles. He  _ hates _ ice, for all the good it’s supposed to do. With his total aversion to all things cold, he’d figured Matt knew this already. “It will be okay until tomorrow.”

“Aaron, Abby would kill me if she knew I didn’t try to make you put ice on this.” Matt slides off the bed and crouches as close to Aaron’s head as he can get with the table in the way. “Twenty minutes. At least once.” 

Aaron puts his hand on Matt’s face and shoves him away. “You owe me.” Matt licks his fingers and Aaron makes a face before wiping his hand over the duvet. 

“Sure,” Matt says with a small smile. He stands and tugs the blanket out from under Aaron before tossing it over him, which was thoughtful but won’t save him any grief later. He tosses his own shirt on and grabs the ice bucket from the little table between where the tv is and the bathroom before heading out of the room. Aaron just hopes he remembered his room key, because now he’s warm and he’s  _ not _ getting up to open the fucking door. 

Matt did remember his key, fortunately for him, and comes back just a few minutes later. Aaron blinks at him and watches as he sets a bottle down as well. “Is that vodka?”

“Yep,” he says cheerfully. “Nicky saw me getting ice and I told him your knee was all fucked up. So he gave me this. He said I would need it?”

Aaron huffs and sits up, but keeps the blanket bunched around him as well as he can. “I hate ice.”

Matt frowns a little. “I mean, I knew you didn’t like to be cold, but this is different…” He ducks into the bathroom and grabs one of the hand towels. After tucking the bottle under his arm, he gets the bucket and comes to sit on the edge of the bed. Aaron doesn’t budge, even though that’s clearly what Matt is expecting. “We have to take ice baths all the time. You’ve never complained about that.”

“Never wondered why I take two fucking showers on those days?” Aaron asks dryly. 

“You aren’t the only one,” Matt says with a shrug, and he flips back the end of the blanket instead and fishes out Aaron’s left leg. “You let Abby put ice on your head last year when you almost cracked your skull open on the court floor.”

“Didn’t have much choice,” Aaron grumbles. Matt wraps a few handfuls of ice in the towel and he presses it to Aaron’s knee. It takes a moment for the shock of cold to hit his skin, but when it does, Aaron grimaces. “Give me the fucking vodka.”

Matt hands the bottle over and Aaron unscrews the cap. He doesn’t bother with a cup, just starts drinking straight from the bottle. Matt takes it back before he can get more than a couple of shots’ worth. “Slow down,” he says, and takes his own long drink. 

“Hypocrite,” Aaron snaps. “Give it back.”

“Brat,” Matt teases. He does give it back, though, and Aaron takes a few more sips. “You know the ice helps, right?” Aaron doesn’t answer. “I know you know it does. Don’t give me that look.” Matt leans over and kisses the corner of Aaron’s mouth. “Give me a pillow and I’ll prop it up.” Aaron rolls his eyes and grabs a pillow. He hits Matt in the face with it, though not hard. Matt gives him a flat look, but he still shoves the pillow under Aaron’s leg and arranges the towel full of ice so that it’s resting on Aaron’s knee and he doesn’t have to hold it.

Matt takes the vodka and has another sip himself before he leaves it on the table at the front of the room by the tv. He grabs the bottles of water they’d brought in earlier and brings one over to Aaron before sitting down on the other bed. Aaron twists the blanket so that it’s wrapped around his shoulders and a little better at keeping him warm. He picks the label off the bottle and tosses it on the floor. 

“Be pissy all you want, but you’ve got ten more minutes,” Matt says. He flops back on the bed that Aaron was going to claim and he digs for the tv remote. After some searching, he finds an old, made-for-tv edit of  _ Die Hard _ . The moment the twenty minutes are up, Aaron grabs the ice and shoves it on the floor. Matt rolls his eyes at him, but he grabs the ice and the label and goes to get rid of both in the bathroom. 

When he comes back, Aaron has turned off the tv and is curled up on his side. He’s shifted all the way to the wall and his back is to the room. He can feel Matt climb into the bed beside him, but he refuses to acknowledge Matt’s presence. Matt wraps one arm around Aaron’s waist and tugs him back over the bed until Aaron is pressed up against Matt’s chest and Matt’s arms are wrapped snugly around him. He noses along Aaron’s neck, leaving soft kisses behind.

“You gonna let me finish what I was doing earlier, or do you want to keep being a brat?” Matt whispers. 

“I hate ice,” is all Aaron says.

“And I know that now,” Matt says, “but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t necessary. So either let me blow you or tell me you want to go to sleep.” Aaron blinks at the wall. Matt’s arms tighten around him by a fraction. 

It takes him a moment, and he has to swallow first, but he finally says, “Get fucking busy then.” 


End file.
